Ice book 1: The New FourClans
by AIMandYahooInc.TheOriginal
Summary: This is the intro part. I DO NOT OWN THE WARRIOR CATS SERIES. CREDIT GOES TO THE AMAZINGLY AWESOME ERIN HUNTER! wewt wewt!
1. Intro To The Clans

**The clans**

_**StormClan**_

_**Leader:**_** Darkstar****- **A dark grey and black she-cat with dark eyes.

_**Deputy:**_** Smokepelt**- A dark grey tom with bright green eyes.

**Apprentice, Thunderpaw**

_**Medicine Cat:**_** Willowshade**- A gentle dark black she-cat with stunning green eyes. Very kind and sweet.

_**Warriors:**_

**Stoneleaf**- A large, muscular light grey large tom with bright leaf-green eyes. He is slightly shy and is not used to being in charge.

**Apprentice, Raggedpaw**

**Thunderstripe**- A long furred dark grey tabby tom with black stripes and shining blue eyes.

**Apprentice, Flowerpaw **

**Oakwhisper**- A light brown she-cat with green eyes and one white paw and a white muzzle.

**Cinderfur**- A grey muscular tom with blue eyes and cares a great deal for his clan and the warrior code.

**Ashclaw**- An ash coloured tom with light green eyes.

**Apprentice, Lionpaw**

**Thistleclaw**- A short-tempered white she-cat with ginger and brown patches and one green eye and one brown eye.

**Apprentice, Icepaw**

**Sharpclaw**- A black tom with a white chest and sharp claws.

**Apprentice, Waterpaw**

_**Apprentices: **_

**Icepaw-**A very small, strong snow-white she-cat with stunning icy blue eyes and razor sharp claws and a need to be in charge.

**Raggedpaw- **An eager brown tabby tom with darker brown markings, amber eyes, and a ripped ear.

**Flowerpaw-**Gentle ginger and white she-cat with soft blue eyes.

**Thunderpaw- **A grey tom with a white muzzle and green eyes.

**Lionpaw-**A golden-brown tom with bright hazel eyes.

**Waterpaw-**Long haired grey tom with dark blue eyes.

_**Queens:**_

**Vinestripe: **A grey long-furred she-cat with forest green eyes.

**Kits, Grasskit, Black-kit, Sunkit, Lightkit**

**Redfern- **A dark red she-cat with hazel eyes.

**Kits, Whitekit, Sandkit, Rainkit, Cloudkit**

_**Elders:**_

**Rainflower- **An old blind retired medicine cat. She has long grey fur and milky blue eyes.

**Russetfur- **A russet-coloured she-cat with grey eyes.

**Notail- **A brown and red tom with no tail.

_**StreamClan**_

_**Leader: **_**Reedstar- **The eldest of the four leaders. Sleek brown furred tom with green eyes.

_**Deputy:**_ **Splashface- **A bad tempered silver-blue tom with a white face and blue eyes.

**Apprentice, Wavepaw- **A gray she-cat with yellow eyes.

_**Medicine Cat: **_**Waterfern- **A long furred gray she-cat with blue eyes.

**Apprentice, Shypaw- **A small brown and white she-cat with hazel eyes.

_**Warriors: **_

**Swiftswim- **A silver-blue tom with brown eyes. The fastest swimmer in StreamClan.

**Apprentice, Dirtpaw- **A dark brown tom.

**Mudface-** A short-tempered long furred mud coloured tom with green eyes.

**Fishclaw- **A large light brown tom with long hooked claws.

**Nightriver- **A dark black she-cat.

**Apprentice, Whitepaw- **An all white she-cat with red eyes.

**Whiteflower-** A white she-cat with amber eyes.

**Apprentice, Birdpaw- **A gray and brown tom.

**Blue-eyes- **A gray tom with light blue eyes.

**Leafrain- **A ginger and white she-cat with one black ear.

_**Queens:**_

**Lillystripe- **A brown she-cat with white stripes.

_**Elders:**_

**Swiftrunner- **A dark red old tom.

**Badgerclaw- **A black tom with badger-like claws.

**Mouse-ear- **A dusty brown old she-cat with small ears.

_**CliffClan**_

_**Leader: **_**Brightstar- **A white and yellow-orange young she-cat with light yellow eyes.

_**Deputy: **_**Eaglefeather- **A golden brown tom with yellow eyes.

**Apprentice, Rabbitpaw- **A fast thin brown she-cat.

_**Medicine Cat: **_**Sunpelt- **A kind yellow-orange furred tom.

_**Warriors:**_

**Earth-heart- **A large thin dark brown tom.

**Apprentice, Foxpaw- **A young she-cat whose fur is as red as a fox.

**Lizzardscale- **A dusty brown she-cat with green eyes.

**Skycloud- **A white she-cat with sky-blue eyes.

**Apprentice, Brackenpaw- **A tan tabby tom with lighter brown spots.

**Blackstripe- **A white tom with a black stripe on his side.

**Apprentice, Tumblepaw- **A round brown white spotted tom.

**Lightheart- **A white and yellow she-cat.

**Owlfeather- **A brown tabby tom.

**Apprentice, Honeypaw- **A golden she-cat.

**Thrush-heart- **A tortoiseshell tom.

_**Queens:**_

**Dustwind- **A dusty brown she-cat.

**Mistywater- **A dull silver blue she-cat.

_**Elders:**_

**Yellowfur- **A long furred dull yellow she-cat.

**Hawktalon- **An old brown tom with claws like a hawk's talon.

_**MarshClan**_

_**Leader: **_**Deathstar- **A large black and white tom with piercing yellow eyes.

**Apprentice, Mousepaw- **A light brown she-cat with a white chest.

_**Deputy:**_** Tigerstripe- **A dark brown tabby tom with razor-like claws, black tiger-like stripes, and piercing amber eyes.

**Apprentice, Hawkpaw- **A young golden brown tabby tom with hazel eyes.

_**Medicine Cat: **_**Darkfang- **A bad-tempered black she-cat.

_**Warriors: **_

**Rat-tail- **A dark gray tom.

**Redeye- **A black tom with one red eye.

**Apprentice, Shrewpaw- **A golden brown she-cat.

**Hazelclaw- **A black she-cat with one hazel coloured paw.

**Apprentice, Berrypaw- **A young gray she-cat.

**Honeywhisker- **A dark golden brown tom.

**Blackheart- **A black tom with one white ear.

**Apprentice, Graypaw- **A large dark gray tom with lighter gray paws.

**Nightshadow- **A black she-cat with dark yellow eyes.

**Apprentice, Blackpaw- **A gray she-cat with a black tail and paws.

_**Queens:**_

**Whitefoot- **A black she-cat with one black foot.

_**Elders:**_

**Swiftclaw- **A once fast black tom.

**Twistedfoot- **A grey and black she-cat with a twisted foot.


	2. Prologue

**An icy cold winters wind rustled **the dried leaves of the bushes and the nearly bare branches of the old and withering trees. Glints of amber, green, yellow, and blue shone in the hazy moonlight struggling to shine through the grey clouds.

"That is it. We've reached the end," rasped a grey tom so thin you could see every bone in his body. "It is now time to give up."

"No!" a large bold red tom with green eyes in no better shape than the scrawny old grey tom snarled as he turned to face the grey cat. "Don't you see? We can't give up! We are the FourClans! Without us, what would there be? Nothing! The clan traditions would be forgotten! We can't give up!"

"There are others…"

The majestic green-eyed tom starred at the elderly grey tom. "Others? What do you mean by others?"

The scrawny yellow eyed tom nodded. "The new clans of the lake that took over once we left. They are still in existence. "

"But _we _are FourClans, not that sorry lot!" the bold cat roared.

"Oh we are, are we? Take a look around! There are hardly any of us left!"

The boney leader looked at the pitiful heap of scrawny ragged cats. He felt his heart plunge and guilt overwhelm him. "This is my entire fault. I've led the FourClans to destruction!" he wailed.

The wise grey tom winced at the sorrow dripping in every word of the Clanleader, but he felt no sorrow for him. If he would've only listened to the elderly, scrawny medicine cat's advice, they would have never come to this turmoil they are in now!


End file.
